


Return Flight

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Community: fan_flashworks, Flying, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho joins his flock in the air once more.





	Return Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrenkaFeralKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Heals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595575) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 

> For fan_flashworks prompt "wings" and fan_flashworks birthday bingo square "flight." Thanks to Irenka for for answering when I asked what I should write for those! Follows directly from "Love Heals."

Tycho stands at the edge of the balcony, a wild grin on his face. There's a breeze blowing through his unfurled wings, and after months of captivity, it feels _amazing_. The healing energy his flock gifted him with last night has him feeling strong again, ready to take to the air and enjoy that most intense feeling of freedom.

The sound of beating wings echoes off the building as Wes and Hobbie fly into view. “Come _on_, Tycho, what's the hold up?” Wes asks. His powerful iridescent wings pump the air, holding him in place.

Still standing on solid ground beside Tycho, Wedge catches his eye, his own black feathers twitching subtly. “You're sure you're ready?” he asks.

Tycho nods. He's rarely felt so ready in his life. He flexes his wings once more, tawny feathers catching the air tantalizingly, and takes a running leap for the edge of the balcony. Two seconds later, he vaults the low railing and hurls himself into the air.

For glorious moments, he holds the dive, cold air streaming past his face and stealing his breath. Then he flares his wings, stomach swooping and heart pounding as he catches the air and sails back upwards, a whoop of pure joy tearing itself from his lips.

Three grins greet him where the rest of his flock is waiting above the building.

“Looking good,” Hobbie comments. He circles Tycho, eyes roving appreciatively over the strong muscles beneath his feathers. “Very good.”

“I'm glad you're finally back up here with us,” Wedge says, eyes shining, and for a moment it's hard to tell if it's lingering sadness or relief. “This is where we should be. Together.”

Before Tycho can swallow the sudden lump in his throat to respond, Wes thumps both of them gently with his wingtips before taking off across the city, the wind carrying his departing words back to them: “Last one to the top of the communication tower's a rotten egg!”

Wedge, Hobbie, and Tycho exchange amused looks before quickly winging after him. With the breeze on his face and those he loves around him, Tycho can almost admit that this is better than being in his X-wing.


End file.
